


Once You've Got The Taste

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie scene based fic. Voldemort goads Harry into commiting a minor evil, setting Harry on the path of darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once You've Got The Taste

**Author's Note:**

> The first three lines are straight out of the Order of the Phoenix movie. This was written directly after watching it (*cough* in 2008), when I wondered what would happen if Harry actually did what Voldemort was trying to get him to do.

~ Once You've Got the Taste ~

"I killed Sirius Black. You coming after me?"

" _Crucio_!"

"You have to mean it, Potter. She killed him. She deserves it. You already know the spell."

Harry knew that he shouldn't. The fact that Voldemort was telling him to do it meant that it must be wrong.

But he wanted to do it. He wanted her to hurt. And he wanted to be the one who  _made_  her hurt. As his rage built, right and wrong gained a new set of parameters in his mind. Punishing someone who deserved it wasn't wrong...

Harry took a few shaky breaths and whispered, " _Crucio_." Despite the softness of his voice, there was a power behind the curse that hadn't been there the first time he'd tried to cast it.

Bellatrix screamed.

And Harry enjoyed the sound of it. He reveled in the knowledge that he was causing pain. He suddenly became aware that Bellatrix's voice wasn't the only one raised.

" _How does that feel? Huh? How does it feel, bitch?_ "

Once he realized he was vocalizing his inner thoughts, he stopped.

Then he wondered why he'd bothered stopping. He might as well speak his mind while she was at his mercy...

When Dumbledore arrived on the scene, he was horrified by the sight of Harry using an Unforgivable Curse to torture a helpless opponent while shouting obscenities.

Helpless, because at this point Bellatrix was only just barely conscious. Her screams had died down to whimpers and she was curled up in a ball on the floor.

Voldemort was gone. He'd fled as soon as Dumbledore arrived. He didn't want his presence to dampen Dumbledore's reaction to Harry's actions. From this point on, those two would no longer see eye to eye on certain matters... and eventually would stop trusting each other altogether.

Voldemort was sure of it now, Harry Potter would not face him in their final confrontation as the avatar of light but as another Dark Lord vying for control of the wizarding world.

Because, like blood, once you've got the taste of darkness, you will always continue to crave it until you taste it again.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> My endnotes as they appear in the original posting on Fanfiction.net: I was surprised by how much more insane movie!Bella is than book!Bella. (I'm not saying I don't love movie!Bella. She has some great lines that aren't in the book, including the one at the beginning of this fic.)
> 
> Also: Yes, I wrote this before younger!me learned that DarkLord!Potter was actually a thing.


End file.
